stick_wars_grand_library_of_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Conversion
Author The author of the story is FailingatFailing, ''credit to him for the entire story. 'Storyline''' The rebels were doomed. They had been pushed into the western lands by Order and they had now seen a terrible army calling themselves Chaos. The leading Magikill Council knew they were fighting a losing war now. They were fighting two enemies at once. A lower member in the Council named Ghilm decided to search for more spells for use in the war. He experimented with all kinds of magical words and dusted off old tomes. He brought rebel swordwrath to escort him as he searched through ruins in No Man’s Land. He came across some giant skeletons in front of a temple adorned with a skull chiselled from marble. Two great pillars of stone rose before him. In between the pillars was a large gate made of steel. The gate was at least three times his height. The swordwrath attempted to push on the gate, but it did not move. Ghilm ordered them to step back. He casted an explosion spell. The gate blew inwards, but the shockwave rumbled through the desert. The marble skull fell and trapped the group. They were stuck in the temple. Ghilm casted magical light spells for each member of the group. In each of their hands was a small ball that easily fit in each of their palms. It emitted a soft white light. With sight now in their possession they could see the interior of the temple. On the ground was a large piece of stone made to look like a bone. It was broken in half. The most likely explanation was that it was acting as a door bar. It was possibly keeping giants out. The skeletons outside were most likely giants that starved as they waited for food to come out of the temple, which it eventually didn’t. The temple had a simple layout. It was a single large open room. The floor was polished stone and was free of any debris. There was a pathway outlined with gold. The path led to a podium at the end of the room. The group walked towards the podium. As they got closer to it, a foul scent became more evident. When they arrived at the podium, they found rotting corpses. These weren’t human corpses, they were Deads from the Chaos army. Deads have never been seen deceased from anything other than combat, so this was an intriguing discovery. However, something stranger was the existence of a human skeleton with a backpack near it. The backpack was full of tattered, unreadable books and empty food containers. The person must have starved to death. On the podium itself was a book illuminated by a thin shaft of light, its source unknown. The book was in good condition. Ghilm opened it. It was full of spells, perhaps some of which could be useful to fighting Order and Chaos. The first spell was named “Rise” but it had no further description. Ghilm took the book and they walked back to the entrance. Soon, they saw some light coming from the blocked entrance. More and more of it came through. Its cause was soon evident. A fully-grown giant had lifted the skull out of the way. Behind it were many other giants about half its size. The swordwrath made an attempt to protect Ghilm, but most of them were slaughtered effortlessly as the leading giant took one swing of its club, which was a 20-foot tree. “VENOMUM TOXONIUM!!!” was the sound heard after that as Ghilm poisoned them all. He wasn’t sure if the Magikill Minions still existed in the Limbo Realm, but he attempted to summon them, with no result. They really were gone. Ghilm casted a wall of electricity behind the leading giant. Those giants quickly had their heart stopped by the electrical shock, they dropped dead immediately. The lead giant, now angered grabbed one of his comrade’s bodies and used it as a weapon against Ghilm. The ground shook and blood came from the body of the giant as the sickening crunch of its bones breaking echoed through the desert. Ghilm was running out of energy for spells, he only had enough for a few more. He ran behind one of the marble pillars and opened the book once more. Another spell was labelled “Requiem”, again with no further description other than the words that needed to be uttered for the spell. Ghilm shouted to the skies, “Fatalitis Risonis!” and the corpses that were still in good shape rose to his bidding. Most of the swordwrath were mangled to the point of no return, but most of the dead giants were in one piece. They rose and looked towards Ghilm, awaiting an answer. Ghilm whispered, “Defend me” and they complied. They tackled the lead giant to the ground and another jumped on its head with all of its weight. The lead giant’s head was flattened and blood sprayed out in a disc and pieces of brain shot out in directions. Ghilm was impressed at how effective these corpses could still be. He ordered them to carry him back to the Rebel camp in Westwind. He arrived and told the Magikill council of this book and other potential spells in it that could be used to crush Order and Chaos. The council members looked at each other before the leading Magikill said, “Ghilm, this book is the embodiment of Chaos. Simply the reviving spells on the first page scream Chaos. I fear the book itself may have a curse on it placed by the King of Chaos, whoever he might be. The revival of the dead is unnatural. Even the instantaneous healing of the Merics breaks nature. We are already treading into risky areas by ignoring the laws of the natural world and substituting them with our own. If you may, hand us the book and we will destroy it, and any curse on it” A voice in Ghilm’s head told him, “Don’t listen, they are selfish and arrogant. They believe that since you are a lower member, you are useless. Use the book and prove you are not.” Ghilm left the room. The council was not pleased. Ghilm walked towards the graveyards containing dead rebels. He used the Requiem spell and the dead rebels rose out of their graves. Ghilm would show the council that his word could be trusted. He brought his army of dead rebels and zombie giants to Chaos territory and began a massacre of miners, deads and Juggerknights while he rained destruction with his Magikill spells. A city in ruins was now reduced to a field full of death. Retreating Wingidons were heading west across the water. The giants hurled rubble at them. Some of them feebly attempted to fight back and shot a few volleys of arrows. They had no effect on the zombies who felt no pain. However, one got Ghilm in the knee and took him down to the ground. He writhed in pain as he rolled on the ground. An undead meric pulled the arrow out of his knee. He slowly got up and noticed arrows in his zombie army. They were indifferent to the fact that arrows punctured their limbs. Ghilm had an idea. He opened the book to the second page, where he found a spell called “Evolution”, he casted it. The words “Necrosisium Embodidium” echoed through the skies. Ghilm thought he uttered the spell wrong until a lightning bolt struck him and skin and muscle was torn from his bones. He screamed in pain as his internal organs melted out and his face burned off his skull. Magical energies flowed from the ground and wrapped around his bones to keep them together. After the horrible ordeal, Ghilm found himself as an undead, however he was sentient with his own thoughts still. He now felt no pain and could use these powers to their fullest now because a simple arrow would not interrupt his spells anymore. Ultimate power was now in his hands.